


1,000 Miles

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 21, Distance, F/F, he just never learned to share people, he's not rude about it, issa sadness, it is a known fact that Adrien is high maintenance, it's something he and Chlo have in common, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: hey r u free this weekendim behind on commissionsneed all my free time to catch upbooooooour busy every weekendi miss u





	1,000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Alyanette.

Alya never slept. Learning how to balance school, her blogs, her social life, her home life, and being a superhero was tough enough without having to add sleep to it. She finally understood why people said you can't have good grades, a good social life, and sleep. You had to pick 2. Unfortunately, sleep had to get the boot. Alya had gladly joined Adrien on Team Coffee. 

She doesn't know how Marinette does it? She had the same work plate Alya had (if you replaced ‘blogs’ with being a literal seamstress, which was obviously harder, like how Mari? A normal day in her life was like an actual videogame with side quests and everything. Marinette never paid for anything with money), and then on top of that she was the student body president, ranked #1 in the entire school, was apart of various school clubs, and she managed to go home and deal with Adrien everyday. It's not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just an undisputable fact that he was kind of an attention hog. With him there everyday, Alya didn't know how Marinette kept everything together.

She understood why her best friend slept in class now. 

And everything was about to get worse. Her and Marinette had joined this organization that helped students get experience in the field that they want to enter one day. Part of this experience came from internships. 

Marinette had done a few unpaid internships throughout the years, but they were all low maintenance.

Alya and Marinette had both been given paid internships that would require all of their nonexistent free time.

This meant that what little bit of a social life they had was gone. 

\---

 **Babe:** hey r u free this weekend

 **Doll:** im behind on commissions  
**Doll:** need all my free time to catch up

 **Babe:** booooooo  
**Babe:** ur busy every weekend  
**Babe:** i miss u

Marinette looked at the phone and sighed. These internships had been taxing on both of them, and while she missed Alya just as much, if not more, they needed these opportunities.

 **Doll:** i miss u too bae  
**Doll:** but it's only for one more month

 **Babe:** i know girl  
**Babe:** but ur just too far from me  
**Babe:** im reaching into the distance in case you couldn't guess

Marinette laughed bitterly. This was why she loved Alya. Even when she hasn't spent time with her for 2 months and she missed the crap out of her, she never ceased to make Marinette laugh.

 **Doll:** i figured lol  
**Doll:** but if it makes you feel better im hugging my mannequin and pretending that its u

 **Babe:** ...  
**Babe:** bae no  
**Babe:** u stop that  
**Babe:** that's weird af

 **Doll:** :I  
**Doll:** last time i miss u

 **Babe:** nonono  
**Babe:** im sorry  
**Babe:** some people??? use mannequins??? to cope???

 **Doll:** *gasp*  
**Doll:** did u just meme at me  
**Doll:** id expect this from Adrien and Nino  
**Doll:** even Chloé tbh  
**Doll:** but not u... bae im breaking up with u

 **Babe:** no bae u cant  
**Babe:** what about the baby???

 **Doll:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Babe:** cruel

\---

Marinette missed her best friend. It was as simple as that.

Granted, she missed all of her friends, but of course she missed Alya the most.

Adrien was always at the bakery. Ever since they revealed themselves to each other and they removed all of the secrets from their relationship, Marinette hadn't let him be inside of his house for longer than 2 hours, and even that was a stretch. He was either at her house, or she made sure he had somewhere to go. If Adrien had free time, she wouldn't let him spend it at his house because Adrien no longer trusted his father, nor did he trust himself around his father, so he allowed her to keep him busy. They knew that Adrien was a high maintenance kid that honestly was never taught how to share anything that wasn't physical (specifically attention and time, even more specifically Marinette's attention and time), but Marinette didn't mind. As long as he was safe and smiling.

Nino came and went as he always had. He was a local cryptid, and he had been for years. Multiple classmates have stories on times that they've run into him, or saw him at some obscure party in the lower district. Some people even swore they saw him running across a rooftop during the beginning of an akuma attack. He never confirmed nor denied the claims, saying that ‘anything was possible with faith, trust, and pixie dust.’ Needless to say, this, coupled with how long he's known Marinette, pretty much meant that Nino came and went whenever he wanted, so she saw him frequently as well, and was glad that when he came over, he didn't bother her, he just sat on her bed with his laptop, not wanting to be alone.

Seeing everyone else in school was more than enough for Marinette. Outside of class and Club Chat functions, she didn't need to see them or else she'd get overwhelmed.

All of her other time was used up by the many responsibilities that she herself had agreed to have.

Which meant that she had no time for Alya, and since Alya had almost just as many responsibilities as her, Alya had no time for Marinette either.

They've been almost inseparable ever since their first year of collége. They were now in their last year of Lycée, that's seven years. 

The internships had built a sort of wall in between them. Yeah, they saw each other in the suits, but it was only during an akuma attack, which means it was fleeing. 

This wall had pushed them apart for two months, and it would continue to do so for another month. 

They knew it was worth it, but still they reached out for each other.

\---

One month later, when their internships were done, they spent a whole week locked in Marinette's room. Just them and no one else. The first thing they did together was throw Chat off of her balcony and lock her windows.

Adrien was beyond okay with spending that week with Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
